


il blu dentro il blu

by waferkya



Category: Non essere cattivo | Don't Be Bad (2015) RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya
Summary: Luca sospira e si leva il cappello, si ravviva i capelli. Ha le occhiaie e la barba sfatta, sulle spalle lo zaino del liceo e addosso il maglione morbido che lo rasserena quando deve viaggiare; per rimediare alla tragedia estetica, nella foto fa il sorriso più grande che può, e spera che basti.Luca torna a Roma per i David. Alessandro va a prenderlo in aeroporto. C'è stato dell'angst.





	il blu dentro il blu

Luca ha volato da solo, due ore a leggere e a contare le nuvole e a imitare il russare del suo vicino di posto, tutto per impedirsi di alzare un dito e chiedere all’hostess più vicina, _ma mica siamo su un 737, sai, uno di quelli che_ cadono _?_

Cappellino con la visiera a camuffare gli occhi, scaldacollo da eschimese per nascondere il neo sulla guancia che è peggio di un’impronta digitale; quando Alissa l’ha visto uscire di casa conciato così è scoppiata a ridere, non ce la faceva a guardarlo in faccia e ha detto: _meno male che non andiamo insieme_.

Luca scruta il proprio imbacuccato riflesso in un divisorio nero lucido del ritiro bagagli di Ciampino, e solo ora, con la protezione di millecinquecento chilometri di distanza, può ammettere a se stesso che Alissa aveva ragione, sembra veramente solo un cretino freddoloso. Tanto più che il travestimento neanche funziona: gli occhi-tondi-azzurro-ghiaccio-marchio-registrato si vedono uguale, il naso spunta inconfondibile e aggressivo da sotto la curva della visiera, e una ragazza coi capelli giallo evidenziatore l’ha puntato dall’altra parte del terminal e sta marciando verso di lui col cellulare già sguainato.

Luca sospira e si leva il cappello, si ravviva i capelli. Ha le occhiaie e la barba sfatta, sulle spalle lo zaino del liceo e addosso il maglione morbido che lo rasserena quando deve viaggiare; per rimediare alla tragedia estetica, nella foto fa il sorriso più grande che può, e spera che basti.

*

Per Luca la prima cosa è il caffè. È un’abitudine piccola, sciocca e pure un po’ populista, ma è sua, e gli piace, e il suo cervello la reclama a gran voce: l’aereo non è precipitato, i calzini nuovi e il vestito buono non sono finiti a Rodi, quindi c’è da festeggiare con un magnifico, imbevibile espresso col fondo bruciato, cortesia del primo chioschetto che capita appena passati i non-controlli della dogana.

Al bar, col palato ustionato e la bocca in rivolta come da programma, Luca riaccende il telefono e valuta le opzioni: bus fino ad Anagnina e poi metro, taxi, pullman privato fino a Termini, chiamare mamma e mangiare qualcosa di tossico in attesa che arrivi. È alla terza cifra del numero di Samarcanda Taxi quando una notifica Whatsapp invade la fetta superiore dello schermo: _AB - [foto]_. Luca sorride prima ancora di aprire il messaggio. Poi lo apre, e aggrotta le sopracciglia.

Alessandro gli ha mandato la foto di una vetrata.

Si vede solo il riflesso del cielo grigio, un paio di grossi pilastri di metallo, un vaso di cemento senza piante. Luca allarga la foto e riconosce, oltre il vetro, la mensola di legno su cui è appoggiato il suo caffè; distingue a fatica l’ombra sgranata dello scaldacollo, la macchia slavata della propria faccia.

Alza gli occhi, e Alessandro è lì davanti a fargli le corna, la bocca storta in un sorrisetto da prendere a schiaffi — _da mordere, da fotografare, da proiettare ingigantito sulla superficie della luna e allo stesso tempo da non condividere con nessuno, mai —_

Luca gli va incontro e già gli fa male la faccia per quanto sta sorridendo. Alessandro schioda i fianchi dalla Porsche, si gira a favore della sua camminata, si sfila gli occhiali da sole e allarga le braccia in un invito di cui non c’era nemmeno bisogno. Luca lo agguanta per le spalle e se lo tira contro, incastra la faccia nella curva del suo collo e ride quando sente Alessandro ridere.

“Ciao, merda,” dice Alessandro sottovoce, e Luca si sente addosso la febbre, l’euforia, la voglia di scalare l’Everest a mani nude. Fa un passo indietro, e Alessandro lo trattiene per la nuca; Luca gli circonda un lato del viso con un palmo, col pollice traccia il contorno perfetto della barba. Alessandro inclina la testa incontro al suo tocco, lo guarda da sotto le ciglia: è, per un momento che non riesce mai veramente a finire, la descrizione precisa della tentazione.

Uscire dalla sua orbita fa male come strapparsi di dosso la pelle.

“Stavo per chiama’ un taxi, calcola,” dice Luca in un pietoso tentativo di convincersi che ha davanti un amico qualunque. (Per lo stesso motivo, Alessandro si rimette gli occhiali da sole.)

“Quanto sei de Roma Nord. Sali, dai.”

Luca morde un altro sorriso cretino, guarda Alessandro fare il giro dell’auto: una delle bestie sportive delle sue, rosso ciliegia perché lo stile non è acqua di fonte, sedili di pelle morbida e leggermente riscaldati.

“Sei uscito pe’ rimorchia’, co’ questa,” commenta Luca, che non ha mai posseduto niente di più elaborato della Panda di suo nonno, mentre studia con sospetto il cruscotto polifunzionale illuminato come un albero di Natale.

L’auto parte facendo le fusa, Alessandro al volante sorride contento, impugna il cambio come un coltello mentre fa una manovra potenzialmente mortale per sfilarsi con grazia dalla zona di sosta temporanea.

“E me pare che ha funzionato, no?” dice, guardando un attimo Luca da sopra le lenti viola degli occhiali da sole. Luca riesce a sorridergli, e quasi anche a convincersi che non importa se, per tutto il viaggio, la mano destra di Alessandro non allunga mai a stringergli la coscia.

*

Un incidente sull’Ardeatina, un cantiere di troppo sulla Colombo e un parcheggio selvaggio in curva che fa incastrare un autobus: è un normale giovedì pomeriggio di traffico, e il navigatore di Alessandro calcola prima trentadue minuti di tragitto, poi quarantasette, poi di nuovo trentaquattro e alla fine il viaggio si porta via quasi un’ora.

Luca dorme, sprofondato nell’abbraccio del sedile.

Alessandro infila l’auto nel box, spegne il motore, tamburella le dita sul volante. Guarda Luca e non vuole svegliarlo, ma è vero anche che i neon fanno una luce fredda e ostile, la Porsche sta diventando claustrofobica e invece fuori c’è tutta la città, tra poco anche il tramonto, ed è l’orario perfetto per una passeggiata e un gelato e magari un aperitivo e poi per adottare insieme un cane e andare a vivere in tenda al parco della Caffarella.

La gamba di Luca è proprio lì, ed è un richiamo che Alessandro ha ignorato fin troppo a lungo. Appoggia prima due dita, quasi senza fare pressione, sfiora la stoffa spessa del jeans scuro per assicurarsi che Luca sia lì davvero, solido e reale. Poi, Alessandro sposta la mano a riempirla del ginocchio ossuto, con la punta delle dita tocca la cucitura e la segue in su, senza fretta, lungo il muscolo magro.

Quando alza lo sguardo, gli occhi di Luca sono un pozzo d’azzurro sotto la visiera del cappello. Alessandro stringe le labbra, per un attimo ha paura di aver esagerato — _nel fianco il panico fantasma di Remo per la coltellata che non gli ha mai veramente sfiorato la pelle, il cuore sfiatato dal dolore di Stefano, davanti agli occhi la ragnatela di nero che era la vita di Fulvio, e ovunque la rabbia disperata e bollente del sangue di Vittorio_ —

Luca stiracchia la schiena, le spalle, il collo; sbadiglia e sorride e nel fare tutto questo trattiene su di sé con una mano la mano di Alessandro.

Barattano il box per il tramonto ingrato di una giornata grigia, ma Luca comunque tira indietro la testa, verso il punto un po’ generico in cui immagina sia il sole, e sorride contento tra sé. Solo allora si rende conto che le strade e i palazzi non sono quelli del suo quartiere.

Guarda Alessandro inarcando le sopracciglia, e Alessandro si stringe nelle spalle.

“Facciamo un giro, no?”

Luca gli offre il braccio.

*

Il giro diventa una passeggiata e mezz’ora in libreria, dopodiché c’è una bevuta che diventa un triplo giro di spritz che diventano, poi, un invito a cena da cui Luca si finge imbarazzato per tre, lunghissimi minuti prima di accettare, ponendo fine a una tachicardia che Alessandro era certo l’avrebbe fatto stramazzare al suolo; la cena che avrebbe dovuto essere leggera sono due antipasti e due secondi a testa, e ogni piatto non sta fermo dal suo lato del tavolo per più di un minuto: “Piglia un po’ di burrata, non hai capito che spettacolo”, “Però tu senti ‘sta zuppa, resuscita i morti”, “Che dici ci stecchiamo un dolce?”, “Steccamone due, scusa, a ‘sto punto”, “Mi pare giusto”, e intanto arrivano piene e ripartono asciutte altre due bottiglie di vino.

Alessandro è rosso in faccia e sente gli occhi lucidi, sgranati nella penombra dell’angolo appartato da cui non hanno più intenzione di alzarsi; Luca non smette di sorridere, ha tolto il cappello e lo scaldacollo da ore, vorrebbe levarsi anche il maglione e le scarpe, non gliene frega più niente se non di guardare Alessandro e continuare a parlare e dargli e prendersi piccoli calci maleducati sotto al tavolo.

Il cameriere si avvicina con una faccia dispiaciuta, e Alessandro confuso guarda l’orologio: è già ora di chiusura? Ma no, è presto, e il ragazzo ha in mano un cellulare, il cellulare di Luca, lasciato a caricare in cassa e tempestivamente dimenticato.

“Sta squillando, non sapevo se...” dice il cameriere, porgendo a Luca l’opprimente insetto ronzante.

Luca annuisce, “Ah, grazie caro,” lo prende, guarda lo schermo, fa una smorfia e il cameriere si dilegua. Sotto al tavolo, un altro calcio. D’istinto, senza neanche battere ciglio, Luca acchiappa la caviglia di Alessandro e gli tiene il piede a mezz’aria mentre risponde alla chiamata. “Mamma.”

Luca ascolta in silenzio un torrente di domande, _come stai hai mangiato ma quindi quando parti_ , e si rende conto di aver bevuto troppo per poter mentire.

“No, sì, guarda—veramente sto già a Roma, sì, t’avrei chiamato domani,” dice, con la vocina piccola e pietosa che tira fuori solo quando torna dopo mesi e non è sua madre la prima persona che passa a salutare. “Ma no, mà, sono atterrato tardi, e poi passava Ale a prendermi… Alessandro, eh. Non ti volevo disturbare, dai, domani ti porto a cena.”

Luca guarda Alessandro, cerca un segno di partecipazione nel suo senso di colpa, ma Alessandro ha altro per la testa: è concentrato a non tremare, a ricacciare al suo posto il cuore traditore che gli si è piantato in gola. È un attore, è un cristo d’attore, perciò sa perfettamente dissimulare l’agitazione, ma Luca lo conosce troppo bene per non vedere il fazzoletto affogato nel pugno, il labbro inferiore tormentato dai denti, lo sguardo sfuggente — e ci mette un secondo a capire.

Sotto al tavolo, Alessandro porta dei jeans con la gamba stretta, corta; e un vecchio paio di Air Force nere, basse, col calzino che a stento s’intravede oltre il bordo; e quindi: tra le dita di Luca c’è la sua caviglia nuda.

Luca, mentre ascolta la madre lamentarsi delle sue scelte lessicali, “Non sono un oggetto che mi porti a cena, sei mio figlio, casomai sono io che porto a cena te, t’ho fatto io, sai,” affonda gli occhi negli occhi di Alessandro e comincia a sorridere come un gatto nei cartoni animati, come un bambino sul bordo di una pozzanghera, come Alessandro alla vetrina di una pasticceria.

“Come vuoi tu, mà,” dice, e intanto chiude la presa sulla caviglia di Alessandro, col pollice cerca il rilievo del malleolo, e mentre lo accarezza si gode lo scatto in su della schiena di Alessandro, il rossore che gli sale alle guance. “Ciao, mà, a domani.”

Luca chiude la chiamata con calma, guarda disinteressato le notifiche accumulate nelle ultime tre ore, blocca il telefono, lo mette a faccia in giù sul tavolo.

Poi guarda Alessandro, gli sorride e tira il piede in avanti, dispettoso.

“Sembri una dama dell’ottocento,” dice, con un ghigno che non riesce a non essere anche un po’ dolce. Alessandro rotea gli occhi e prosciuga due dita di vino in un sorso.

“Vaffanculo.”

Anche l’altra mano di Luca sparisce sotto il tavolo: trova l’orlo dei pantaloni di Alessandro, comincia a spingerlo in su, sfacciato. Alessandro ora avvampa, farfuglia, prova a tirare via il piede ma Luca lo trattiene.

“Dai,” mugugna Alessandro, e si guarda intorno ma sono piacevolmente soli e isolati; l’imbarazzo sta già diventando una risata. “Qua me conoscono tutti...”

Luca non è colpito. “E quindi?”

Alessandro curva le labbra in un sorriso, non stacca gli occhi dai suoi. “Vaffanculo.”

“L’hai già detto.”

Alessandro ride. Si lecca le labbra, gli risponde: “Vaffanculo,” e poi si sporge sul tavolo a baciarlo, mentre Luca pignolo ripete, “ _L’hai già detto_.”

Alessandro conquista la bocca di Luca così come s’è preso tutto quello che ha nella vita: in virtù della sua superiore testardaggine e impudenza. Dopo il primo secondo, ha già buttato via qualunque preoccupazione di essere visto, riconosciuto, e sputtanato. Alessandro spia dal buco di una serratura tutte le sue voglie e vede solo Luca, il sorriso saccente di Luca premuto contro la sua bocca, le mani di Luca aggrappate alla sua caviglia, il mento di Luca ispido di barba sotto le sue dita, il naso di Luca piantato sempre in mezzo al bacio e poi finalmente la lingua di Luca, conosciuta e curiosa e sognata un numero imbarazzante di volte, in un numero imbarazzante di notti e, volentieri, anche di giorni.

Alessandro si fa indietro con un verso che mai avrebbe pensato di poter emettere, un gemito languido e osceno e bassissimo, che appartiene solo a Luca, e Luca in risposta lascia andare il suo piede per far scattare in avanti una mano e serrargliela sulla nuca, a impedirgli di andarsene.

“Già non mi vuoi più?” mormora, gli occhi azzurri socchiusi, la voce un poco roca che ad Alessandro arriva come una leccata.

“Gesù santo,” riesce a dire solo, quasi stridulo. Luca sbuffa una risata, si sporge a mordergli un labbro un istante, poi dà un’ultima forchettata al tiramisù e si alza mentre non ha ancora mandato giù il boccone.

“’Nnamo?”

Alessandro lo guarda come se fosse un’apparizione sacra; come lo guarda sempre. E, come sempre, lo segue.

*

L’appartamento di Luca a Roma è abitato solo una volta a settimana dalla signora delle pulizie; quando arrivano è buio, freddo, ed in perfetto ordine. Nessuno dei due ha le mani libere — né la voglia di liberarle — per accendere la luce: Alessandro sta tirando su il maglione di Luca mentre Luca gli cerca le vertebre e le costole, ed è sollevato di sentirne il rilievo solo appena accennato.

Quando Alessandro s’era ridotto a uno scheletro, diciotto chili in meno e la pelle sottile come carta velina, nei baretti di Kreuzberg Luca era irascibile, era nervoso, riusciva solo a bere e più beveva e peggio diventava.

Pensava fosse invidia. Un ruolo così, di un’importanza così, per una storia _così_ : e non sarebbe stata nemmeno la prima volta che Alessandro prendeva una parte più prestigiosa, più impegnativa, più sfidante di tutte le sue, che nel frattempo stava facendo una fiction — De André, va bene, ma comunque: una cazzo di fiction.

Luca ha odiato il mestiere che si è scelto, perché il mestiere gli stava facendo odiare Alessandro, la sua dedizione sfrenata, il suo bisogno maniacale di fare l’impossibile e prendersi ruoli estremi, ambiziosi, inesplorati. Mortificato dal livore che gli ronfava nel petto, terrorizzato dalla propria meschinità, per settimane Luca non si è fatto sentire.

La prima e l’unica volta in cui Alessandro l’ha chiamato durante le riprese, Luca era a un brutto concerto, in un locale appiccicoso e buio, già ubriaco alla terza birra perché in nome della gelosia s’era autoimposto un insensato sciopero della fame. Ancora oggi non sa per quale miracolo abbia sentito il cellulare vibrare; ancora oggi è tentato di mettersi a credere in Dio solo per avere qualcosa cui indirizzare tutta la gratitudine di cui è pieno da scoppiare.

È scappato fuori di corsa, c’erano forse due gradi e una sferzata di vento ha spento la rabbia che l’alcol in corpo invece accendeva.

“Ehi,” ha detto Luca, qualcosa in gola a bloccargli ogni altra parola, e dall’altro lato della chiamata, dall’altro lato di una litigata che non sapevano neanche di stare facendo, Alessandro non ha risposto.

Luca s’è allontanato dalla gente in coda per entrare al locale. Ha svoltato, a caso, in una strada silenziosa, vuota. Ha fatto cinque passi, ricorda di averli contati.

E poi il mondo si è spezzato, il marciapiede ha ceduto, il cielo è andato in frantumi, perché Alessandro al suo orecchio ha cominciato a piangere, e Luca ha capito, con una chiarezza come se avesse ricevuto uno schiaffo, che non era l’invidia a farlo rabbioso e intrattabile e nevrotico, ma la paura, la preoccupazione, la frustrazione della distanza.

Alessandro singhiozzava piano e Luca ha capito che le foto di scena — Alessandro scavato e pestato e svuotato di tutto, Alessandro catatonico in un terrore inspiegabile a parole, Alessandro da solo in stanze enormi e fredde e mortali, — lo facevano stare male non perché volesse esserci lui, ma perché voleva con ogni fibra del suo corpo _portare Alessandro via da là_ , via da quei posti così spaventosi, via da quel ruolo così esigente, via da quella storia troppo dolorosa da cucirsi addosso.

Alessandro ha tirato un sospiro umido di lacrime e, in risposta, la forza di gravità ha trascinato giù Luca, lo ha costretto a inginocchiarsi, ad abbassare la testa in penitenza, e il pianto è venuto da sé, anche se non ne aveva nessun diritto.

“Scusa,” ha detto Alessandro, quasi ridendo, imbarazzato dal momento di debolezza; “Scusa, Dio, Ale, ti prego, scusa,” gli ha risposto Luca, e si sarebbe spaccato la faccia su un muro se fosse bastato a chiarire quant’era serio.

“Di che?” ha chiesto Alessandro, e Luca non ha fatto fatica a immaginarselo, chiuso in balcone per non spaventare Roberta — o forse Roberta a casa neanche c’era, — la testa inclinata da un lato come se la risposta dovesse piovere perpendicolare all’orecchio.

Luca ha cercato così a lungo le parole per spiegarsi, che ha cominciato a dimenticare l’italiano, il tedesco, l’inglese.

“Aò? Tutto bene, Lu?”

“Tutto bene.”

Ha lasciato perdere le giustificazioni impossibili per concentrarsi su quello che invece era in grado di articolare, e ha dato voce a una preghiera di promesse, di voti solenni, _se allunghi una mano mi trovi, ci sono, ci sono sempre, voglio che parliamo e che ridiamo insieme e che piangiamo insieme e che andiamo a cena e ci ubriachiamo, voglio scriverti lettere a mano, voglio regalarti un milione di libri che poi tu non leggi, voglio rispondere a tutte le tue telefonate, sempre, voglio che mi chiami ubriaco e voglio mandarti video alle tre di notte, voglio tornare a Roma, voglio darti tutto quello che vuoi, ti voglio vedere felice, ti voglio vedere trionfare, ti voglio ammirare, ti voglio proteggere, ti voglio proteggere, ti voglio, ti voglio, ti voglio_ —

“Lo so,” ha detto Alessandro, la voce che si rompeva senza schegge, morbida, dolce. “Io pure,” ha detto, semplice e diretto, riaccendendo la luce nella testa di Luca, e Luca, adesso, cerca sulla sua pelle il fantasma di quelle settimane di buio, e per fortuna non lo trova.

Alessandro lo spinge contro il muro, si avvicina fino a sentire il suo respiro sulle labbra, lo guarda serio, concentrato, come a cercare un segno di cedimento, un dubbio, qualcosa di strano. Non trova niente.

“Tutto bene?”

Luca sorride, inarca i fianchi per strusciarglisi addosso. “Sempre le stesse domande, mi fai,” dice, anche se Alessandro non capirà mai a cosa si riferisce, e poi: “Tutto bene.”

Forse l’ha convinto, o forse gli ha solo ricordato che c’è di meglio, in programma, che starsene in corridoio a lambiccarsi il cervello sui sentimenti; Alessandro lo inchioda dov’è con un bacio talmente feroce che quasi riesce a riempire i mesi in cui non si sono visti, e tutte le volte in cui si vedono e si possono a malapena sfiorare.

Luca sprofonda di schiena nel piumone morbido, si toglie i pantaloni e le mutande insieme, impaziente, euforico. Alessandro, ancora in piedi, si spoglia con calma finché tutto quello che rimane è solo l’assoluta bellezza del suo corpo.

“Vieni qua,” dice Luca trasognato, e quasi non riesce a credere che sia vero neanche quando lo tocca, neanche quando sente carne e muscoli tesi, neanche quando ha baciato e morso e leccato la realtà di Alessandro, neanche quando lo fa gemere, né quando Alessandro gli afferra i capelli; non riesce a credere che sia vero soprattutto quando Alessandro lo guarda e lo affoga in quel verdeazzurro troppo intenso per essere vivo — troppo intenso per liberarsene.

“Aò,” dice Alessandro, con un mezzo sorriso che già avverte della presa per il culo in arrivo: “Non è che mo’ mi ti metti a canta’, vero?”

Luca lo ribalta di schiena sul letto, si china a tracciare un percorso di morsi lungo tutto il collo e fino alle clavicole, dove sa che Alessandro è più sensibile. E infatti Alessandro mugola, allarga le braccia e serra le gambe dietro la sua schiena in un chiaro, involontario invito.

Luca risale, dal lato opposto, fino alla bocca. Alessandro ha gli occhi socchiusi e struscia il naso contro il suo, gli accarezza i capelli corti. Sospesi nella casa vuota, silenziosa, buia, si apre una parentesi tra le maglie della tempo, e l’eternità che trascorrono immobili a guardarsi esiste e non esiste insieme; dura un attimo, e tutta la vita di entrambi.

Aggrovigliati l’uno all’altro, insieme per un provino o su un set o a un’intervista o su un letto: è solo così che Luca riesce a credere che sia vero.

Stavolta le parole non gli scappano, sono due, cinque lettere semplici come respirare, Luca ce le ha chiare in testa come il sole ma quello che gli manca è la voce, il coraggio, la fermezza di pronunciarle, perché se le dice non si torna indietro, e poi che si fa?

Allora piega la testa di lato per baciare il palmo di Alessandro, e può solo sperare di stare restituendo uno sguardo intenso quanto quello che riceve.

Alessandro curva appena appena le labbra all’insù.

“Lo so,” dice pianissimo — e allora vedi, _lo vedi_ che aveva capito, certo che aveva capito, che idiozia dubitarne, — e poi dice: “Io pure, Lù. Sempre.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Spero che questa bestia mi valga, un giorno, come servizio civile, ma è più probabile che venga usata contro di me a Norimberga.


End file.
